


Goodbye

by minkly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst, M/M, Songfic, rarepairsonice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkly/pseuds/minkly
Summary: Looking at old photographs, Georgi Popovich mourn for the tragedy of his best friend Viktor Nikiforov. Singing along the sad music playing on the radio, Georgi experiments the coldest winter of his life.[Rarepair Week – Day 6: “Winter”]





	

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: sorry for not posting the fanfic of the day 5 (Theme "Cultural Differences") in English like I promised. I'm rewritting it and I'll post here when it've finished.  
> The original plan of this GeoVi was translate a smut GeoVi which I wrote for it, but... this last song of 2NE1, "Goodbye" is so beautiful and the inspiration came like a wrecking ball. Because of it, this fanfic is more focused in memories than the "Winter" theme itself.  
> Have a good reading!

Cold...

 

_Not everything is forever_

_When the winter’s over, the spring comes again, you know this_

_Just don’t go..._

 

On the radio was playing the last music of the famous K-Pop group 2NE1, called “GOODBYE” and the sport photographer Georgi Popovich wailed while he was looking at the old album photography. Exactly his photos with Viktor Nikiforov, his best friend.

Photo by photo, time passed through his eyes: the first hangout with that peculiar exchange student at University, a Russian from St. Petersburg like himself and with the most fascinated silver long haired that he saw. The photos taken at college parties, photos with their other friends, photos taken by Viktor using Georgi’s cameras, photos of works they did together... That photo taken at the beach on the only and one day they had sex with each other, and until today it marked him. The first photo of Viktor with his short hair, their graduation photos and together came all the memories of their college’s time. If it was a good or bad one, it didn’t really matter; because all of them was important.

After that, the photos after college, when Viktor, and after himself, reached their professional recognition (fame and success in Nikiforov’s case) came with more photos until that day: their parties, their hangouts, the times when they came back to St. Petersburg with their other best friends, the countries visited together, fun photos, crazy photos until the last photo, taken in their homeland. Together it came back the memories of their chats, conversations, discusses, reliefs, the words said to Viktor never give up of his treatment against a several depression which followed since his teenage. The cheers for Viktor’s progress with it and with no more cuts against himself, how he admired his idol mor, his favorites photographers, bands, until the memories of his body, the sea smell of his hair, his skin, touches, until their most intimate moments of that night…

Even though, they shared a world together, like the sad melody said, “not everything is forever”. Deep down Georgi knew it, but he and all who liked Viktor never expected that he could give up of his diary battle and commits suicide, drowning his life and his body into the sea of Fernando de Noronha, Brazil.

“Why, man, why? I miss you so much, but one day we’ll meet again, my best.”, thought Georgi, laid on his bed with the album embraced on his arms, letting his tears down to relief his heart while he observed the snow fall down. It was on his right, because goodbyes always will be painful, “Until this day come, I’ll give my best for the life and I’ll never, never ever forget you. Wait for me, _Vitya_!”

 

_Goodbye until that day we meet again_

_Does anyone know_

_Does anyone know how it makes me feel_

_Goodbye until that day we meet again..._

 

Cold so cold…

Winters are.

**Author's Note:**

> Link of the song "Goodbye": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wEkLHC7l25w  
> I hope you like it and see ya!


End file.
